The invention relates to a Frictionless Continuously Variable Transmission. In this device, the transmission's number of possible gear ratios within an overall range is infinite, not limited to a specific three, four, or even five of an ordinary transmission. This device represents an extraordinary simplification in the transmission's mechanism and, for the first time, an almost frictionless transmission.